future_fightfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
5.4.0
center|700px Период техобслуживания: 07.08 01:00 — 07.08 09:00 по МСК; Компенсация: Энергия x100, Очки усиления x50, Сундук героя 5★ center|300px Приветствую, агенты! Это CM Fragment из команды MARVEL Future Fight. В этом обновлении мы познакомим вас с Комнатой Опасности! Вступите с друзьями в сражение 3 на 3! Но подождите, это еще не все! У нас есть новые персонажи, которые в сентябре присоединятся к ростеру Marvel Future Fight! Ниже вы сможете узнать более детально о контенте и персонажах, которые ожидают вас в обновлении: ;3 новых персонажа появятся в Marvel Future Fightt! Эти мутанты собираются расшевелить здесь всё! Китти Прайд, Рейчел Саммерс и Малыш Омега добавлены в игру! Вдобавок ко всему этому, персонажи, наделенные всей мощью Силы Феникса, придут к вам на помощь! Циклоп, Колосс и Эмма Фрост получат новые костюмы! Циклоп, Колосс и Эмма Фрост получат новые костюмы! В общей сложности 4 Мутанта разблокируют свой Потенциал, чтобы раскрыть свою полную силу. 4 персонажа смогут реализовать Потенциал, чтобы высвободить свою силу полностью! Кроме этого, лидер Людей Икс, Циклоп, получил улучшение до Т-3. Вместе с этими новинками мы добавили также контент, чтобы помочь агентам использовать силу новых мутантов. Как упоминалось ранее, 6 агентов смогут участвовать в битве в реальном времени в Комнате Опасности! Также были внесены улучшения в систему начисления очков и наград Турнира Союзов! Добавлено 3 новых персонажа: Китти Прайд, мутант, который может свободно фазировать сквозь объекты, Рэйчел Саммерс, дочь Джин Грей и носитель могущественной Силы Феникса, и наконец, мутант Омега уровня Малыш Омега вступают в битву. Добавлено 3 новых костюма! Познакомьтесь с мутантами, которые поглотили Силу Феникса! Используйте их новую силу приобретя их новые костюмы. Новые костюмы для Циклопа/Колосса/Эммы Фрост были добавлены в игру. Еще 4 персонажа с Потенциалом и новый Т-3 персонаж С сентябрьским обновлением следующие персонажи смогут раскрыть свой Потенциал: Китти Прайд, Рейчел Саммерс, Малыш Омега и Циклоп. Реализуйте их Потенциал и поднимите их уровень до 70-го. center|500px Лидер мутантов, Циклоп, получил улучшение. Побеждайте своих врагов с помощью его мощной энергии! Новый режим — Комната Опасности (бета тест) Добавлен новый игровой контент - Комната Опасности. Комната Опасности была создана, чтобы помочь обучить уникальных личностей, таких как наши Агенты и новые персонажи, вроде Рэйчел Саммерс и Малыш Омега. 6 агентов смогут одновременно участвовать в Комнате Опасности в битве в формате 3v3. Первая команда, победившая босса, станет победителем битвы. *Обратите внимание, что Комната Опасности находится на этапе бета-тестирования и время от времени там могут возникать различные проблемы. После обновления, когда все опробуют режим, мы проведем опрос, чтобы собрать ваши отзывы и улучшить игровой режим. Надеюсь увидеть вас всех в этом режиме! Для более подробной информации о Комнате Опасности можете просмотреть Руководство по этому режиму в игре. center|500px *Комната Опасности будет обновляться каждое воскресенье в 18:00 по МСК; *Комната Опасности будет доступна лишь для тех агентов, кто завершил сюжетную миссию 3-5. *В Комнате Опасности нет лимитов на вход. Вы можете участвовать там сколько угодно, пока запасы Энергии позволяют вам. Когда вы войдете в Комнату Опасности, то окажетесь в частном фойе. Вы можете пригласить до 3-х других агентов из своего списка друзей или членов союза. center|500px *Создатель лобби может запустить сессию в любой момент. Если в фойе к этому моменту не будет 3-х агентов, то туда автоматически будет присоединён случайный агент. *Джин Грей, Магнето и Страйф будут боссами режима до конца сезона. *Каждый сезон длится одну неделю и будет заканчиваться в воскресенье в 18:00 по МСК; После того, матч был создан, вы сможете выбрать одного из персонажей, доступных на этой неделе. Каждый персонаж имеет свой эксклюзивный навык, который может помочь победить противников. center|500px *Нельзя выбирать одинаковых персонажей; *Можно использовать и тех персонажей, которых лично у вас нет и тех, что вы использовали до этого. Их характеристики и снаряжение скорректированы, чтобы сбалансировать ситуацию; Вы можете просмотреть эксклюзивный навык каждого персонажа, нажимая на их портреты перед входом в фойе. center|500px center|500px *Битвы в Комнате Опасности происходят только в мануальном режиме. Чтобы победить, придется использовать эксклюзивные навыки всех персонажей; center|500px Чтобы использовать эксклюзивный навык, вам необходимо будет собирать энергию, которая падает во время боя. Энергия навыка подбирается автоматически, стоит лишь подойти близко к ней. Эксклюзивный навык становится доступным после накопления определенного количества энергии навыка. center|500px Если персонаж умирает, он возрождается через 10 секунд. Сражайтесь со своей собственной командой, чтобы одержать победу! center|500px *Даже если персонаж умрет, накопленная энергия навыка останется. После окончания боя появится окно с результатами. center|500px center|500px В Комнате Опасности есть 3 основных награды: Награды за Мастерство, Награды за первую победу в день и Награды за Ранг. Награды за Мастерство могут быть получены за ваш опыт в бою и будут начисляться в зависимости от ваших побед или поражений. ;Первая победа в день Это награда, которую вы можете получить, участвуя в Комнате Опасности и одерживая первую победу в день! Её можно получить только один раз в день, она включает в себя Икс Гены и дополнительный опыт Мастерства. Икс Ген наград за первую победу в день *Награды основаны на сентябрьском обновлении и могут быть изменены позже. ;Награды за Мастерство Награды за Мастерство могут быть получены при помощи опыта, который вы зарабатываете в битвах, они основаны на соотношении побед/поражений. Каждый раз при получении 100% очков наград, ваш уровень мастерства будет повышаться и вам будет выдан сундук. center|500px наград из сундука Мастерства *Можно получить одну награду из списка, все они имеют определенный шанс на выпадение. ;Награды за ранг Награды за ранг будут отправляться непосредственно во Входящие во время входа в Комнату Опасности после окончания сезона. Вы сможете получить различные награды, включая Икс Гены для разных персонажей, в том числе Малыша Омега. center|500px наград из рангового сундука *Награды основаны на сентябрьском обновлении и могут быть изменены позже. Специальный набор Комнаты Опасности! Особая подготовка Рейчел Саммерс! Комната Опасности позволит вам усилить определенных героев, используя наборы особой подготовки. Если вы пройдете задания, доступные в течение определенного периода времени после покупки этого продукта, то получите множество наград, в том числе 1250 кристаллов! center|500px center|500px - После покупки набора вы получите Рейчел Саммерс 6★. Выполнив все задания вы сможете улучшить её до Т-2. - Дополнительные награды могут быть получены за выполнение заданий набора! *Набор можно купить один раз. Задания набора доступны в течении 60 дней после покупки; *Набор будет доступен до 09.11; квест по особой подготовке Рейчел Саммерс left|500px *Чтобы получить все награды необходимо выполнить все задания набора Другие улучшения 1. Все внутриигровые покупки теперь будут высылаться во Входящие во вкладку Наборы. center|500px *Покупки, содержащие подписку, будут активироваться после открытия их сундука. *Возврат средств может быть осложнён, если продукт, связанный с подпиской, был открыт. 2. Улучшение системы начисления очков в Турнире союза (из-за отсутствия опыта игры в этом режиме сложно понять, что имеется в виду) Ранее: Up to 10,000 points awarded per plate based on 100% HP wins. Теперь: Bonus points are calculated based on remaining time even if you win with 100% HP on the 4th battle. 3. Улучшения в окне объединения Уру. После объединения Уру будет происходить возврат в окно выбора Уру для объединения. 4. Условие для открытия задания по улучшению костюма в Академии Щ.И.Т.а было изменено. *Было: получить 1 костюм *Стало: нет условий Исправления ошибок # В Рейде на огромного босса исправлена проблема с позиционированием Галактуса. # Исправлена проблема в Легендарной битве: Мстители Финал, когда текстуры не прогружались должным образом во время некоторых кат-сценах. # Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой некоторые персонажи сталкивались с проблемами прицеливания при контратаке. # Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой двойной экран LG V50 зависал при одновременном открытии на других экранах MARVEL Future Fight. # Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой веб-дебафф костюма Человек-паук новые и другие проявлялся как невидимость. # Портрет персонажа 4★ в руководстве по Командной игре был исправлен и теперь показывает персонажа 40-го уровня, а не 60-го. # Исправлена ошибка в описании Совета по использованию Электро. # Исправлена ошибка с отображением Т-2 пассивки Джаггернаута. Готовы ли вы к следующей миссии с мутантами? До следующего раза!